So, call me maybe?
by KylieJackson
Summary: Santana fait son entrée au lycée McKingley et tombe sous le charme de la jeune Britanny. Elle tente alors une approche originale pour avoir le numéro de téléphone de la belle blonde. La latina part à l'attaque avec un petit morceau de papier et son stylo préféré. BRITANNA!


_Salut à toutes et à tous, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction, qui se fera en plusieurs chapitres mais ne sera pas très longue, s'il y en a parmi vous qui lisent mes autres fanfictions, je vais me remettre à écrire, surtout Les Aventures de Harry et Arthur Potter que je n'ai pas actualisé depuis longtemps. _

_Ça fait quelque temps déjà que j'ai envie d'écrire sur Glee, principalement sur les couples Faberry, Karley et Britanna. Concernant cette fiction là, elle met venue alors que je mettais au point une technique pour aborder quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas. J'ai décidé d'appliquer l'une d'elles à cette fanfiction pour le couple Britanna. _

_Je vous préviens, la rencontre entre Britanny et Satan vient qu'à la fin du chapitre mais étrangement, j'écris plutôt vite lorsqu'il s'agit de nos deux tourterelles, la suite ne devrait donc pas tarder. Bon, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture!_

* * *

-DRIIIING! Tu dois te réveiller, je t'ordonne de te réveiller, chantonna Mario de sa petite voix enfantine.

-Eh merde, espèce de coprolithe mal fumé! Je DORS, je sais que t'es qu'un petit merdeux de binoclard mais tout de même! ( NDA: Coprolithe est la version savante de "merde fossilisée" )

-Maieuh, Satan c'est quand même notre rentrée aujourd'hui, mama dit qu'il est temps qu'on se fasse des amis. Allez, bouge!

-Grrr, pôv' naze, tu me revaudras ça.

-Bouh, je flippe. Bon allez, je vais déjeuner moi.

-Ouais, c'est ça, déguerpis petite vermine, et plus vite que ça.

Santana Lopez venait de se réveiller en ce milieu du mois d'octobre. Ce jour là, elle allait faire sa rentrée, avec plus d'un mois de retard, au lycée McKingley dans ce trou perdu qu'était l'Ohio. Malgré ce que son petit frère, Mario, pouvait croire, Satan avait hâte de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer des êtres dotés d'intelligence et d'intérêt mais elle éprouvait toujours ce sentiment de renouveau à chaque rentrée. Et puis, elle se disait aussi qu'elle aurait de nouvelles têtes à torturer.

C'est dans ces pensées que l'esprit démoniaque remonta un peu sa couverture pour pouvoir reprendre son sommeil là où il l'avait laissé.

"Encore une de ces foutues bestioles! Mais c'est qu'elle court vite celle là, il lui faudra quelques secondes pour me sauter à la gorge. Je ferais mieux de recharger mon neuf millimètre au lieu d'attendre comme ça de clamser."

-SANTANA, ARRÊTE DE TRAINER, TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD.

-Fais chier, pour une fois que je fais un rêve un peu cool, grommela amèrement la latina.

Elle descendit les marches pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en jetant quelques regards meurtriers à quiconque osait la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Alors que son frère tenu son regard, la réplique fusa:

-"Quoi, tu veux ma photo Vomito? "

-Santana, tais-toi et mange, rétorqua sa mère.

Elle arriva à l'heure sur le parking du lycée, avec même un peu d'avance. Le morveux et sa mère avait pris soin d'avancer les horloges de la maison pour lui faire croire son retard. Mais bon, au fond Santana s'en fichait puisqu'elle savait sa vengeance proche. Elle n'aurait qu'à piocher une idée dans son livre " Plans démoniaques pour vous faire respecter" et elle aurait la paix.

Elle descendit de son vélo et examina les véhicules stationnants.

"Mmh okay alors, moche, moche, passable, moche, mo... Oh mios dios c'est quoi ÇA? On dirait les restes de la charrette de la plus misérable des paysannes. Ouais, ce lycée est un trou à merde, comme les autres."

Santana préférait venir sur son vélo pour se muscler les cuisses dès le matin, comme ça elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups son jogging matinal et son trajet pour le lycée.

Le lycée était plutôt petit et en y entrant, Santana retrouva immédiatement ce respect que lui vouaient ses camarades, alors même qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle n'eut pas à se frayer de chemin dans la foule puisque celle ci se sépara en deux parties presque distinctes. En effet, certains avaient osé ne pas regarder Santana et faire comme si elle n'était pas là, des cheerleaders et des footballers, visiblement. Super, elle allait en plus devoir leur apprendre le respect, pourquoi leurs parents ne finissaient jamais le bouleau?

Mais de toute façon, elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait récupérer le code de son casier auprès de la secrétaire de l'établissement. Pas difficile de le trouver, des panneaux indiquant la position des salles étaient affichés au mur. "Ridicule, mais utile" pensa Santana.

-J'ai besoin du code pour mon casier, mon nom est Santana Lopez.

-Vous savez, même si l'Ohio n'est pas au centre du monde, ici aussi il est coutume de dire bonjour, s'il vous plaît et toutes ces marques de respect qui...

-Assez blablaté, je connais une marque de respect qui me tient à cœur: la ponctualité. Vous n'aimeriez pas que je rate mon premier cours de l'année par votre faute, si?

-Vous devriez vous inscrire au Cheerios, vous grimperiez rapidement dans l'échelle sociale comme ça, fit remarquer la jeune femme, les sourcils levés.

-Tiens, je pensais que l'échelle sociale dans ce bahut pourri se contentait d'une barre: celle de losers.

-Et bien j'ai l'immense honneur de vous apprendre quelque chose, dans ce cas là. Tenez, voici votre code de casier et là, haut à gauche se trouve son emplacement, bonne journée.

-Merci, vous aussi, répondit la latina avec un sourire presque sincère.

Alors qu'elle lisait le code en tentant de le mémoriser rapidement, quelqu'un percuta Santana de plein fouet.

-Qui est l'enflure qui a osé me faire tomber, que je lui refasse le tableau?

-Oh, pardon, toutes mes excuses, je me présente, Rachel Berry, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, même en de pareils circonstances.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Moi j'me casse, répondit la brune, en ignorant royalement la main que lui tendait Rachel.

* * *

Le cours d'art plastique se révéla d'un ennui extrême mais ce n'est pas ce qui étonna Santana. Tout d'abord parce-que l'année passée avait été éprouvante de ce côté là, puis la prof tremblait sans arrêt, lâchait de petits commentaires inutiles et de sa bouche tordue s'échappait une horrible voix chevrotante. Voilà ce qui surpris Santana, comment un "humain" pouvait-il avoir autant de caractéristiques insupportables? Elle avait lu quelque chose là dessus et une des hypothèses qu'elle avait établit à ce propos était que les extraterrestre étaient parmi nous.

Les filles dans ce lycée étaient, Santana dût se l'avouer, plutôt pas mal. De plus, la tenue de cheerleading mettait en valeur celles qui la portait. Et il était indéniable que cette Quinn était quelqu'un avec qui elle devrait nouer une amitié, cette fille là semblait n'avoir aucun problème pour se faire respecter, elle avait la classe dans le sang ( et peut-être la glace aussi ).

Alors que Santana surfait dans ses pensées Ô combien démoniaques, elle fut interrompue par une petite tape hésitante sur son épaule droite. Étrangement, elle n'éprouva aucune colère face à ce geste, alors qu'il était dans ses habitudes de s'emporter dès que l'on touchait à son corps précieux. Elle se retourna calmement et plongea son regard noir dans celui azur de son interlocutrice.

* * *

_Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que, d'après vous, Santana est trop maléfique ou au contraire, pas assez? Je suis désolée de vous laissez qu'avec ça, sans vraie rencontre mais je vous assure qu'elle arrivera vite!_

_A bientôt!_


End file.
